Kako, Genzai, Mirai
by Miss-Chibi-San
Summary: Itachi saw a glimpse of her eyes. Though, her eyes were not the usual smoky grey colour. Mirai’s eyes had turned a deep blue. If it was a proper Sharingan, her eyes would have been red. What was going on? // SasuSaku later on. Itachi x OC… a little


**Hello Everyone. It's me, Miss-Chibi-San! I know many of you are waiting for me to update 'The Jellybean Trauma' but I am still trying to figure out what to put in the chapter! (A little bit of chapter writer's block, ops) Please forgive me, I will finish it soon.**

**But in the meantime, I had this story written ages ago, and decided to put it up.**

**This is just the prologue, and it practically about.**

**Title: Kako, Genzai, Mirai **

**Summary: **

**The exact moment that Mirai was looking at his mother, Mikoto, Itachi saw a glimpse of her eyes. Though, her eyes were not the usual smoky grey colour. Mirai's eyes had turned a deep blue. If it was a proper Sharingan, her eyes would have been red. What the hell, was going on? // SasuSaku later on. Itachi x OC… a little.**

**Note: I know that Sasuke and that call Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha- Aunty and Uncle, but in the fanfiction; They are just really good friends of the family. Sasuke refers to them like that, because, he thinks of them like that and/or respects them. Plus it's not confirmed if they are his real aunty and uncle! (Also, My mum had really close friends of our family. We were told to call them Aunty and Uncle, though they weren't XD) So Mirai is NOT Itachi's and Sasuke's real cousin.... heh, more will be revealed later! I also refer to them as Uncle and Aunty in this too... since it's easier.**

* * *

All was quiet in the house of where Sasuke Uchiha lived. His mother was quietly preparing lunch in the kitchen. His father was at work. His older brother, Itachi, was relaxing in the garden. It was rare for Sasuke's older brother to get time to himself, as he had ninja missions to do. But on this day, Itachi's sensei told them there mission was canceled. But the next day, they would be doing a much harder one instead. So Itachi got the day to relax, and do a little bit of training.

A seven year old Sasuke was playing in his room. He actually wanted to go out and play with his brother, but his mother had forbid it. Mikoto told her son, not to interrupt Itachi.

The silence was then interrupted, by a knock at the door. Mikoto dropped the knife she was using, wiped her hands on her apron, and answered the door. Sasuke heard shuffling downstairs, but thought nothing of it.

"Sasuke! Will you please come to the kitchen?" shouted the younger boy's mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yes mother?" asked Sasuke, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. Two familiar people sat in the kitchen, waiting, with his mother.

"Aunty! Uncle!" cried Sasuke, rushing over to them and giving them each a hug. They weren't really Sasuke's aunty and uncle. They were just really good friends of the family. To Sasuke, they were 'partly' related. Uruchi and Teyaki have off the 'aunty and uncle vibe' and to him thought of them as his uncle and aunt. The husband and wife duo owned one of the local bakeries that Sasuke went to regularly. Their names were Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha

"Why! Sasuke! How you have grown so much since I last saw you!" exclaimed his uncle, Teyaki. Sasuke beamed up at him.

"You saw me yesterday!" Sasuke stated, "When I came to get the bread rolls for dinner. How can I grow in just one day?" Teyaki smiled at Sasuke.

"You're a good kid," he added, placing his huge hand on Sasuke's head and roughed up his hair. Uruchi smiled at him.

"If you follow in Itachi's footsteps, you _will_ be a great shinobi," Sasuke flinched at his 'aunty's' remark. Sasuke looked at the floor, while Teyaki scowled at her wife's mistake.

"Just be yourself, Sasuke. I know you're going to be an excellent ninja," Teyaki smiled warmly. Sasuke lifted his head up to look at his 'uncle'. His comment perked Sasuke's mood.

"Where's Mirai?" asked Sasuke, curious as to where his 'cousin' was.

"She's outside, bothering Itachi, I think," said his aunty, Uruchi. Sasuke took that as his cue. It was okay to go and see is older brother!

"Okay!" exclaimed Sasuke. He raced out of the kitchen, to the entrance and put on his shoes, before opening to door and slamming it shut.

"That kids got a lot of energy!" smiled his mother. Uruchi and Teyaki nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke made his way to the garden, where he knew that his older brother would be. His brother liked to go there and practice with certain type of jutsus, or meditate. The garden was a very beautiful place, with many different types of flowers. It had a medium sized water fountain, which was the garden's main water feature. Little koi fish swam aimlessly around the center piece.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke could hear his older brother's name being said by an enthusiastic voice, over and over again, as he got closer.

"Itachi!" cried Mirai Uchiha the stubborn eight year old, "Why won't you talk!"

"Hn…" was all the older Uchiha said back.

"Mirai!" Sasuke called out to her

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" cried Mirai. She turned around and waved at him.

Mirai was taller than Sasuke by a few cemeteries. She had on a light blue top and a dark blue skirt. Around her neck was a blue necklace-choker, with the Uchiha Clan symbol present as the pendant. She had mid-length black hair, which just rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were the same smoky-black colour as Sasuke's and Itachi's.

"Your brother is being meeeeaaaannn!" she pouted. Sasuke smirked in good nature.

"Nii-san!" said Sasuke to his older brother. Itachi was sitting cross-legged underneath a tall maple tree. His eyes were closed. He was meditating. He didn't reply to his younger brother's call. Instead he opened his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Hn…" Itachi... well he 'hn'ed. Sasuke looked at his brother, annoyed. Itachi closed his eyes once again.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted back. Mirai watched the two brothers, and suddenly got an idea from them grunting.

"Hn!" she decided to copy them. She gave Sasuke a look. He glanced at her, and knew what she was up to.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, smirking.

"Hn!" exclaimed Mirai, with a smile.

"……Hn……"

"Hn! Hn! Hn!"

Itachi opened his eyes once again. He gave them a funny look, before closing his eyes once again.

"Hn…." Itachi mumbled. He knew he was being somewhat mean. Itachi smirked.

"Hn…." He started to copy them, his eyes still closed.

"Hn?" asked Mirai forcefully "Hn!"

"Hn!" copied Sasuke.

"Hn… Hn…."

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn?"

"Hn! Hn? Hn…."

"Hn!"

"Hn"

"………………..Hn?"

This continued for a little while, until Mirai couldn't keep her laughter in.

"This is silly!" she laughed, speaking the first, actual words in about 5 minutes. Itachi and his younger brother both stopped. Mirai knew they were now probably sick of grunting 'hn'. She hoped not to hear it from than for a while.

"Too much 'hn'," smiled Mirai evilly. She was sick of Itachi not talking to her. He hadn't even said hello to her yet.

"ITACHI IS A WEASEL" yelled Mirai at the top of her voice. This seemed to catch Itachi's attention. His eyes snapped open at the word 'weasel'. Sasuke looked at Mirai confused. Mirai looked at Sasuke in mock horror

"What? Didn't you know that Itachi mean't-"

"Mirai!" said Itachi, with warning in his voice. Mirai poked her tongue out. Itachi sighed, this girl was so annoying.

"Weasel! His name means :Weasel!" laughed Mirai. Sasuke looked at his older brother and laughed.

"You guys are so annoying," Itachi shook his head smiling. He got up off the ground, and dusted himself off.

"I'm afraid, you're going have to pay for that, little Mirai," smirked Itachi.

"Nuh-ah little weasel" Mirai shook her head, "If you try anything, weasel, I will scream!" Itachi smirked fake-evilly started to stroll over to her and his younger brother. He rolled his eyes

"Why don't we play a game?" Sasuke asked. Mirai nodded her head.

"Hide 'N' Seek?" Mirai announced. "I will count first; now go!"

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged smug looks. Unknown to the little Uchiha girl, Sasuke and Itachi had actually created new spots, and found better places to hide. When she usually came over, they always loved to play this game. This time, they were prepared for this game! She would never find them!

Once when putting away the linen in the hallway cupboard, Sasuke found that part of the wall of the bottom cupboard could be taken away. To his surprise, he found it actually connected to his father and mother's bedroom wardrobe. He could fit in it very easily.

Itachi found his secret spot when he decided to search the basement. He found what looked like a medium sized locked door in the basement. After unlocking it, he found it was actually a secret passage. It went underneath the garden, and had a trapdoor at the end. The entrance to the trap door was well hidden with bushes. It wasn't close to the house, so it was perfect. He could also run down both ends, and check. If she searched the garden, then he could go down the passage, and into the basement. Vise versa.

Mirai covered her eyes, and sat down against the tall maple tree. She started counting. Well, she actually started to sing the numbers. Mirai had a very beautiful singing voice, and she loved to show it off when she could.

"1… 2…. 3…. 4…. 5…" she sung.

Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke masked there Chakra, and headed to there hiding spots. Itachi and Sasuke both rushed into the house, Sasuke diving for the linen cupboard, while Itachi dodged him, and went for the door that went down to the basement. Sasuke got into place, shut the cupboard door, and up the wall back up, so it seemed like he hadn't touched it. Itachi stumbled around in the dark basement, trying not to make so much noise. He couldn't turn off the light if he turned it on. He knew Mirai wouldn't know about the locked door, and didn't worry about locking it back up. He still needed a way to get out, if Mirai found the trapdoor entrance. Itachi could still feel the presence of her charka from the garden.

"45… 46... 47… 48… 49… 50! Ready or not, here I come!" Mirai cried out, taking her hands off her eyes. She looked around for a moment, before masking her own charka, and setting off in the direction of the house. She opened the door, and closed it quietly.

Sasuke could hear Mirai's muffled footsteps making there way down the hallway… and past the linen cupboard. Sasuke held his breath, and stopped moving, so his clothes wouldn't make a ruffling noise. If they did, it might alert Mirai to his whereabouts.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Sasuke strained to listen for any sign she might be interested in looking in the cupboard. For a quick moment, he could feel her chakra..

He then heard a small mutter come from outside the cupboard. "That's not very creative…" he heard her voice say. Sasuke's heart started to pound in his chest. Was she going to open the cupboard door? If she did, he hoped it would take her ages to figure out the small part of the back wall could be taken out.

To Sasuke's relief, he heard Mirai's footsteps disappear down the hallway. He wondered why she didn't look in the cupboard. Sasuke knew he was safe for now.

Mirai did actually know were Sasuke was. But she was aiming for someone else. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

Itachi had closed the passage door when he lost track of Mirai's chakra. He was desperately trying to find it again. When he felt one sudden burst, he felt hopeful. But in the end, he lost it.

So Itachi sat there, in the dark. No knowing were the annoying 8 year old was.

'_Mirai will never find me down her,' _smirked Itachi. After he was sure she wasn't in the garden,

He could faintly feel Sasuke's feared Charka. Mirai must he close to him…

'WAM'

Itachi was shocked to hear the door to the secret passage fly open.

"Hi Itachi! I guess I found you!" Mirai cried out, almost giving Itachi a heart attack. She had swung the door and opened as fast as she could. Itachi's hand clutched his chest. Mirai had scared the hell out of him. He wasn't even expecting her to find him

"Come on, weasel, let's go and get Sasuke-kun!" Mirai giggled. She dodged around the dark basement gracefully, despite the fact that neither she, nor Itachi, could see. Itachi couldn't hear her, and wondered if she'd left the basement.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Mirai hissed in the darkness. She hadn't made a single sound the whole time. He voice was coming from the top of the stairs.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, annoyed that Mirai found him. He then made his way through the dark, and towards the stairs. Mirai had opened the door, and light shone on the stairs. Itachi made it up without trouble.

When they were in the hallway, Mirai pressed her finger to her mouth 'Shh'. Itachi watched as she made her way down the hallway. Itachi watched in fascination as Mirai was obvious copying what she did downstairs. But this time Itachi could see what she was doing. She swiftly glided to the linen cupboard

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're in there!" exclaimed Mirai, opening up the linen cupboard door, and crouching down. Sasuke didn't reply. He wasn't sure if Itachi was caught yet. Sasuke didn't want to be the next 'it' person.

Mirai sighed, and while Itachi strode over to her, she was attempting to take the back wall, under the bottom shelf.

"What are you---?" Itachi started to ask, but was cut off by Sasuke's annoyed voice

"All right, all right, I'm coming out," Sasuke groaned. He was actually kind of relieved. It was getting kind of awkward, sitting in the same spot, not being able to move that much.

When Sasuke crawled out, he was relived to find that Mirai had found Itachi first.

"So Itachi has to seek now?" Sasuke mused, thinking of his next hiding spot.

"Yeah! Come on!" Mirai said eagerly. Mirai turned tail, before she sped off behind Sasuke. She double-taked, before going back to grab Sasuke's arm. The raven haired Uchiha boy started running with her. She ran outside

"Run! We got to hurry!" she cried, while laughing her head off at the same time.

When they made it back to where the garden; Mirai, who was faster than Sasuke, let go of him and she raced off. They came to a corner of the house, which had railing on wooden path beside it. To Sasuke's shock, instead of going around the corner, Mirai jumped up over the rail with a swift and simple movement. As soon as she landed, she kept running. Sasuke wondered where she was going.

Sasuke had to think quickly, and find a good hiding spot. He looked up at the tall maple tree in the garden. Its leaves were thickly covering the branches. He ran over to it, and started to climb. He was sure Itachi wasn't going to find him…

But he found out that wasn't true. After about ten minutes, Itachi came out into the garden, and spotted a hint of blue/black between the orange-pink leaves of the maple tree. He wasn't sure if it was Mirai or Sasuke.

"Hey, I see you in the maple tree!" Itachi called out. Sasuke groaned. "Sasuke?"

"Aww! That's not fair!" moaned Sasuke. Itachi grinned. Sasuke then jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Tough luck, little brother. Now you have to help me find Mirai." Sasuke nodded, and followed his brother eagerly.

It had been fifteen minutes since Itachi found Sasuke, and neither one of them had any luck finding Mirai at all. They had searched everywhere: All the rooms in the house, the bushes in the garden. Everywhere! They even split up, in hopes to catch her. But they didn't prevail, and it seemed Mirai had vanished off the face of the planet

Annoyed, Itachi attempted to sense her chakra flow, yet to no surprise he couldn't find it.

Occasionally, he would it pick up really strongly, just say out the front of the house. He and Sasuke would race there, but would not able to spot her.

"Mirai! You can come out now!" Sasuke called out to her. He was getting bored, and he was hungry.

"Stubborn girl," murmured Itachi.

"HEY!" whined a voice from behind them, "I heard that!" The two brothers turned around and came face to face with Mirai.

"Finally!" sighed Sasuke in relief. "Where were you?"

"I was here! I mean, at your house. I swear I didn't wander off! I wasn't anywhere else!" smiled Mirai.

"Your good at hiding," commented Itachi, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yep!" exclaimed the little female Uchiha. Suddenly, her head turned around, and she was looking over her shoulder.

"Lunch is ready!" exclaimed Mirai, "I'm starving!"

"How do you know it's-"

"Sasuke! Itachi! Mirai! Lunch is ready!" Mikoto called out from the front door.

"Yay!" exclaimed Mirai, "Come on, let's go!" Sasuke nodded and started to follow her, ready to interrogate her. He wanted to know where she was hiding, so he could use one of the spots next time.

Itachi, on the other hand watched after them confused. Just before his mother had spoken and when Mirai spoke of lunch, a strong chakra hit his senses, shocking him.

If Itachi was right, and he was sure he was, it was coming from Mirai…..

How did such a young girl have a big source of charka? Was she using a Sharingan? Is that how she knew they were coming?

'_There's no way that even possible,' _thought Itachi.

"Come on Itachi-weasel!" yelled Mirai over her shoulder. Sasuke snickered. Itachi fixed his eyes on Mirai. All these questions were bugging him, and he needed to figure out what the hell, was with the hyper eight year old.

"Aoi! Aoi! Ano sora!" sang Mirai as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The three arrived in the kitchen to find the table already was covered in food. Mikoto, Teyaki and Uruchi were already sitting down, waiting for them to arrive.

Mirai sat down at the table right away, eyeing the food hungrily. When Itachi and Sasuke sat down, they were able to start. Itachi sat himself beside her right side, while Sasuke sat on her left.

The grownups continued with there conversation form earlier, while Mirai piled her plate with food. Mikoto then got up, and went to get drink for everyone.

"You're going to eat all that?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. Mirai giggled.

"Yep!" said Mirai truthfully. She started to eat one of the red-bean filled buns she had picked up. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and began to eat. Itachi, on the other hand, was still puzzled about things that had happened earlier.

"Itachi? Are you going to eat?" asked Uruchi, breaking Itachi's train of thoughts.

"Hn?" he said confused for a moment, "Uh, yeah," he picked up his bowel of rice, and started to eat.

All of a sudden, Itachi could sense the same powerful chakra from earlier. He quickly looked at Mirai, but she was looking at his mother, Mikoto.

"Mirai?" Itachi started to speak. Mikoto then turned around, with the drinks for everyone. She started to hand them out, first to Teyaki, then to Uruchi.

Mirai turned to face Itachi, her eyes wide with worry. "Move!" she cried out. She grabbed Itachi's arm, and yanked him towards her just as Mikoto tripped: and sent the drinks flying. They landed with a crash, and into the spot Itachi was sitting a few seconds earlier. They both fell backwards onto a confused Sasuke. Itachi's rice was knocked, and the bowl smashed when it hit the floor. The bun, which Sasuke had been eating, flew out of his hand, and onto the floor.

"Oh no! Are you all ok? I can't believe I tripped, I'm so sorry," flushed Mikoto embarrassed. The hot tea seeped out of the now broken cups, making a puddle. She bent down, and started to try and soak the tea up with a cloth.

"It's fine. Mirai got him out of the way. I don't think anyone is hurt?" Uruchi mused "Lets get it all cleaned up, shall we?"

The three, who had gotten up off each other since the fall, nodded. Mirai sat back down, and had started eating again like it was no problem...

Itachi on the other hand, was staring intently at Mirai. He knew there was something strange going on, but he didn't know what. As he looked at her parents, he was bemused to find they were looking at him. Something in their eyes made Itachi ponder. It was like they knew exactly what had just happened. Their silence on the subject made Itachi know they weren't going to say anything. Thinking back to a few moments before he was pushed out of the way; he remembered the one thing that he thought was strange.

The exact moment that Mirai was looking at his mother, Mikoto, Itachi saw a glimpse of her eyes. Though, her eyes were not the usual smoky grey colour. Mirai's eyes had turned a deep blue. If it was a proper Sharingan, her eyes would have been red.

What the hell, was going on?

**

* * *

**

**There you have it: that was part 1 of 'Kako, Genzai, Mirai' I give a cookie to the person who tells me what the title means XD**

**Love Miss-Chibi-San**

**Ps. Don't worry, the next chapters will be better. This is only the beginning!**


End file.
